Wii Sports Resort
Wii Sports Resort is a collection of sports games for the Wii video game console and the sequel to ''Wii Sports''. Wii Sports Resort was released in Japan on June 23, 2009, and in Australia, Europe, and U.S.A. in July 2009, and in Korea on June 17, 2010. The game requires the use of a Wii MotionPlus, which comes bundled with the game. Additional Wii MotionPlus units are also sold separately. A special limited-edition bundle was also released in Europe in November 2009 featuring the game packaged with a black Wii console and a Wii MotionPlus. As of May 11, 2010, both black and white Wii systems are bundled with Wii Sports Resort (with the MotionPlus accessory in the same color as the console). You could also import Miis from the Check Mii Out Channel, until its discontinuation on June 28, 2013, where the game was no longer receiving updates, and probably got took down from stores. Gameplay Wii Sports Resort is set in a beach resort on an island called Wuhu Island, similar to Wii Fit's running island, where twelve different sports are available to play. Like the original, the sports are each played by holding the Wii Remote (and in some cases, the Nunchuk) in a manner similar to the actual sport being replicated. For example, in Archery, the player holds the Wii Remote vertically to hold the bow and pulls back the Nunchuk to pull back the bow's string. The new feature that Wii Sports Resort'' brings is Wii MotionPlus compatibility, which enables 1:1 control and allows the games to be played with greater accuracy. For example, in Wii Sports Tennis, the player's shots were all determined by which direction the Wii Remote is swung like a racket. ''Wii Sports Resort offers a new variation, Table Tennis (previously featured in Wii Play), where the player has greater control over adding spin to the ball by twisting the Wii Remote while swinging. Wii MotionPlus is required for all Wii Remotes being used with ''Wii Sports Resort.'' Most sports with up to 3 or 4 players will allow one Wii Remote to be shared among players while taking turns. Canoeing is the one exception where a controller is required for all 4 players. CPUs The game introduced 40 new CPU Miis that were not in the original Wii Sports, but in the new game Wii Sports Resort. Sports There are twelve categories to choose from, two of which were featured in Wii Sports. Altogether there are 24 events to play. *Swordplay **Duel **Speed Slice **Showdown *Wakeboarding *Frisbee **Frisbee Dog **Frisbee Golf *Archery *Basketball **3-Point Contest **3-on-3 Pickup Game *Table Tennis **Match **Return Challenge *Golf *Bowling **10-Pin Game/Standard Game **100-Pin Game **Spin Control *Power Cruising **Slalom Course **VS *Canoeing **Speed Challenge **VS *Cycling **Road Race **VS *Air Sports **Skydiving **Island Flyover **Dogfight Reception IGN IGN overall thought the game was average, enjoying the pick-up-and-play quality but was disappointed with some of the games, especially Cycling. It was given a 7.7. GameSpot GameSpot enjoyed the game as a whole but criticized the need for extra Wii MotionPlus attachments and some of the games were a letdown. It was given an 8.3. Gallery Wii Sports Resort Picture.jpg Barbara-Swordplay.png|Barbara in Swordplay Duel AsamiSwordplay.png|Asami as a Swordplay Showdown boss Eva.png|Eva as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG 0432.JPG|Elisa playing Basketball with Eddy and Jackie 15320489613201065369959.jpg|Miyu in Table Tennis 2018-08-16 (56).png|Chika and Yoko in Cycling Wii sports matt.jpg|Matt as the Swordplay Champion Tommy in basketball.jpg|Tommy as the Basketball Champion LuciaTT.png|Lucía as the Table Tennis Champion 2018-08-16 (72).png|Anna as the Cycling Champion Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Games Category:Wii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Series